Crazy in Love Side Story
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Onesided MukuroxChrome/ Side story of Crazy in Love D18 /There's someone I love, he is...


_There's someone I love. My own step-brother._

**Crazy in Love Side Story : Mukuro and Chrome**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction**

**Written By Gokudera J. Vie**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

"Onii-sama," panggil Chrome sembari membuka pintu kamar Mukuro.

Chrome menatap ruangan rapi tersebut dengan menyeluruh dan menemukan seseorang yang dia cari sedang tertidur di atas kasurnya yang berseprai indigo polos tanpa corak apa pun.

Chrome tersenyum tipis melihat kakaknya tersebut pulas. Dengan perlahan, takut membangunkan pria tersebut, Chrome berjalan mendekat. Sampai di pinggir kasur setinggi setengah meter tersebut, tangan Chrome meraih selimut yang masih terlipat rapi di kaki kasur kemudian menyelimutkannya pada sosok Mukuro yang terlelap.

"Selamat tidur, Onii-sama," bisik Chrome saat menyelimutinya.

Setelahnya Chrome langsung berbalik dan berjalan hendak keluar.

Niat awalnya memang seperti itu, namun langkahnya tersebut berhenti di tengah jalan tepat di depan meja tulis Mukuro. Di atas meja tersebut dapat dia lihat sebuah foto berbingkai, fotonya dan Mukuro saat masih kanak-kanak.

Chrome kembali tersenyum, dan tanpa melakukan apa-apa lagi kembali berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Sesampainya di luar, ditutupnya pintu kamar Mukuro dengan pelan. Chrome segera turun ke bawah, ke toko buku yang dikelolanya bersama Mukuro. Seseorang yang mencari Mukuro tengah menunggu.

Chrome sudah setengah jalan menuruni tangga saat matanya yang berwarna _violet _itu menangkap warna pirang berkilau milik tamunya, tamu Mukuro.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Cavallone-san. Mukuro _nii-sama _sedang beristirahat saat ini, jadi kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya," ujar Chrome pada sang tamu yang ternyata adalah Dino Cavallone.

"Tidak masalah. Aku datang hanya untuk mengambil buku," ujar Dino. "Ah, sudah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu bukan, Chrome-san? Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan kalau aku boleh bertanya, bagaimana kabar Kyoya?"

Chrome mengenal Dino Cavallone pada tahun ketiga kuliahnya, dikenalkan oleh teman SMA-nya yang _introvert _bernama Hibari Kyoya. Mengenal Kyoya sejak lama membuat Chrome menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Dino dan Kyoya saling menyukai. Sayang sekali mereka tidak bisa bersama. Yang satu terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui, yang satu terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan.

Mau tidak mau Chrome menahan senyumnya. Meski sudah tiga tahun berlalu, dan Dino Cavallone sudah bertunangan, rupanya pria tersebut masih menaruh rasa pada sahabatnya yang berambut hitam.

"Kabarku baik. Kabar Hibari-san juga baik. Sayang sekali kau berkunjung hari ini, Cavallone-san. Kalau kau berkunjung kemarin, kau pasti bisa bertemu dengan Hibari-san," jawab Chrome. "Sudahlah, katakan saja kau masih menyukai Hibari-san dan datang untuk menanyakan kabarnya."

Wajah Dino sedikit memerah mendengar pernyataan Chrome tersebut. "Ah, maaf, kau benar," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyoya? Berjalan lancar?"

Chrome menyajikan secangkir kopi, matanya menatap tanya pada Dino. "Hubungan?"

"Kau dan Kyoya berkencan bukan?" lanjut Dino.

Chrome membeku sejenak. Dan begitu dia berhasil memproses maksud pertanyaan Dino tadi, Chrome langsung menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tertawa, membuat giliran Dino yang menatap penuh tanya.

Setelah akhirnya Chrome bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, dia berkata, "aku dan Hibari-san tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu. Kami sama-sama memiliki orang yang kami sukai, sendiri-sendiri," kata Chrome.

Ya, Chrome sudah memiliki orang yang dia sukai. Seseorang yang dia tahu tidak seharusnya dicintai.

"Nah, daripada kau mendekam di tempat ini dan mengorek informasi dariku yang aku sendiri tidak tahu, lebih baik kau segera angkat kakimu itu dan berlari mengejar Hibari-san," kata Chrome. "Tanyakan sendiri padanya bagaimana kabarnya, dan katakan cintamu padanya!"

Dino langsung tampak seolah hendak memprotes. Namum protes yang belum keluar itu ditelannya kembali saat didengarnya Chrome lanjut berkata.

"... selagi kau bisa menyatakan cintamu pada orang yang kau sukai. Bukankah menyakitkan saat kita tidak bisa memberitahu orang yang kita cintai bahwa kita mencintai mereka, Dino-san?"

Dino terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya, berpikir. Saat dia kembali mendongak, Dino tersenyum.

"Kurasa benar apa katamu, Chrome-san," katanya. "Terima kasih untuk saranmu, kudoakan hubunganmu dengan orang yang kau sukai berjalan lancar."

Dino meraih jasnya yang tersampir di kursi dan segera berlari keluar toko, tampak sudah tahu harus pergi kemana untuk mencari Kyoya. Chrome memperhatikan sosok Dino tersebut sambil tersenyum, mendoakan keberhasilannya, dan berdoa semoga tak lagi dia melihat Kyoya murung seperti saat setelah wisuda tiga tahun yang lalu, saat berpisah dengan Dino.

Mendoakan kebahagiaan keduanya.

Kemudian pandangan matanya tertuju ke atas, melihat langit-langit atap yang menjadi lantai lantai dua. Berharap bisa melihat menembus dinding, menatap orang yang disukainya. Saat pandangannya kembali turun, Chrome memejamkan matanya, mengingat kapankah pertama kali dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang tersebut.

# # #

Halaman luas itu ramai akan anak-anak yang tengah bermain. Para anak lelaki bermain sepak bola dan para anak perempuan akan berkumpul sambil memamerkan boneka mereka. Hanya saja, di satu bagian dari halaman, pada sebuah kursi panjang tepat di bawah salah satu jendela bangunan panti asuhan tersebut, seorang anak perempuan duduk sendirian tak melakukan apa pun. Kepalanya tertunduk dan pandangan matanya jatuh ke tanah.

Tuk!

Sesuatu mengenai kepala si anak perempuan, membuatnya mendongak menatap ke atas tempat sesuatu itu berasal. Anak perempuan itu melihat di jendela lantai dua, tepat diatasnya, ada seorang anak lelaki berambut indigo berpotongan _unik_ dan bermata _heterochromatic _yang tengah balik menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya anak lelaki tersebut dengan suara agak dikeraskan.

Si anak perempuan tidak menjawab, tepatnya tidak sempat, karena belum juga dia membuka mulut, si anak lelaki sudah berbalik dan tak tampak lagi di pandangan matanya.

Si anak perempuan itu kembali menatap tanah.

Cukup lama sampai pandangan matanya itu menatap sesuatu yang lain. Sepasang kaki bersepatu anak-anak memasuki jarang pandangnya.

Anak perempuan itu mendongak, dan dia kembali melihat si anak lelaki yang tadi menyapanya.

Terdiam.

Kemudian si anak lelaki berjalan pelan mendekati si anak perempuan dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping si anak perempuan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" si anak lelaki mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Si anak perempuan mengangguk.

Si anak lelaki balas mengangguk.

Kembali terdiam.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya si anak lelaki. "Kalau aku, namaku Mukuro. Salam kenal," yang ternyata bernama Mukuro.

"Chrome," bisik si anak perempuan pelan.

"Eh?"

"Namaku Chrome," ulang anak perempuan itu.

"Oh, nama yang manis ya, Chrome-chan," ujar Mukuro.

Mata Chrome melebar mendengar pernyataan tersebut, segera dia toleh Mukuro dan mendapatinya sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

Chrome kembali menunduk. "Terima kasih," kembali dia berbisik.

Kembali tiada kata di antara keduanya. "Chrome-chan, kenapa kau disini sendirian? Kenapa tidak bermain bersama yang lain?" tanya Mukuro sambil memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya yang ramai akan anak-anak.

Chrome menggeleng pelan, nyaris tak kentara.

Mukuro bingung dengan jawaban Chrome tersebut, tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tidak mau bermain? Tidak bisa bermain? Tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya? Tidak yang mana?

"Hmmm," gumam Mukuro. Kemudian ditariknya tangan Chrome, memaksa Chrome berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalau kau sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, ayo temani aku!"

Mereka memasuki gedung dan berlari menuju lantai atas. Chrome hanya bisa pasrah diseret Mukuro.

"Mama! Papa!" Mukuro berseru saat melihat seorang lelaki yang mirip dengannya dan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang keluar dari ruang ibu kepala.

"Mukuro!" seru si wanita berambut pirang yang adalah ibu Mukuro, berjongkok dan melebarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Mukuro.

Mukuro melepaskan gandengannya pada tangan Chrome dan berlari kedalam pelukan ibunya. Sementara ayahnya hanya melihat dari belakang sambil tersenyum.

"Mama," ujar Mukuro, melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya kemudian kembali ke sisi Chrome. "Kenalkan ini Chrome, dia teman baruku," kata Mukuro dengan ceria sembari meraih kembali tangan Chrome.

"Oya, gadis yang manis," ujar ayah Mukuro, terlihat jelas darimana Mukuro mendapatkan sifat dominanya, membuatnya mendapatkan satu cubitan dari istrinya. "Salam kenal Chrome-chan, aku ayahnya Mukuro. Namaku Daemon Spade," lanjut Daemon. "Dan ini adalah istriku Elena," kemudian memperkenalkan ibu Mukuro.

Elena mengangguk ke arah Chrome sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sa-salam kenal," balas Chrome lemah sambil berusaha tidak menunduk.

Menurut Chrome ayah Mukuro setampan Mukuro dan ibu Mukuro sangat cantik seperti dewi, sampai rasanya Chrome takut untuk menatap keduanya.

"Nah, Mukuro, papa dan mama pergi duluan ya, kami menunggumu di bawah," ujar Daemon sambil mengelus rambut anaknya yang mirip dengan model rambutnya sendiri. "Sampai jumpa, Chrome-chan," kali ini dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Chrome.

Chrome senang sekali saat diperlakukan seperti itu, meski pun ucapan itu hanya ungkapan basa-basi. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang-orang yang mau berbicara dengannya seakrab itu, pertama kalinya dia begitu dipedulikan. Selama ini tak seorang pun mau berbicara dengannya kecuali benar-benar perlu, itu pun dengan sangat enggan.

"...sih," bisik Chrome.

"Eh? Apa, Chrome?" tanya Mukuro tidak mendengarkan.

Airmata Chrome jatuh. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Mukuro-sama," ujar Chrome tersedu-sedu sambil berusaha menghapus airmatanya yang terus berjatuhan.

Itulah pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya Chrome jatuh cinta. Hatinya sudah milik siapa-siapa kecuali seorang pria bermata _heterochromatic _bernama Mukuro, orang yang sebulan setelah itu resmi menjadi kakaknya dalam kartu keluarga Spade.

# # #

"Selamat pagi, Chrome," suara itu berujar dari arah tangga.

Chrome menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya sedang berdiri disana dengan mata mengantuk dan wajah tersenyum.

Chrome membalas senyuman itu. "Ya, selamat sore, Mukuro-sama. Bagaimana istirahatnya?"

Mukuro menuruni anak tangga satu-persatu. "Setidaknya aku cukup istirahat. Nah, kugantikan kau menjaga toko, kau masuk dan istirahatlah sebentar. Makan... atau mandi," Mukuro berujar sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

Chrome masih tersenyum melihat tingkah kakak angkatnya itu.

Mukuro yang sadar akan keabsenan suara Chrome menatap gadis itu dengan penasaran. "Chrome?" tegurnya.

Chrome memejamkan matanya sedetik kemudian membukanya saat bangkit dari kursinya, menatap mata _Heterochromatic _Mukuro. "Aku benar-benar menyukai Mukuro-sama."

Wajah khawatir Mukuro digantikan dengan senyuman. "Ya, ya, ya, aku juga menyukaimu, Chrome," kata Mukuro, berjalan melewati Chrome sambil mengelus kepala Chrome. "Nah, ayo sana pergi!"

"Baik, Mukuro-sama," ujar Chrome sebelum berjalan ke lantai dua.

_Aku benar-benar menyukai Mukuro-sama. Sangat sangat menyukainya._

O W A R I

A/N : Yak, sudah berapa lama berlalu sejak saya mempublishkan Crazy in Love? Dan selama tenggang waktu vacum dari fandom KHR, akhirnya saya kembali dengan sebuah sajian akan side story dari Crazy in Love. Ya, anggap saja sekarang saya sedang promosi cerita utamanya. Berhubung karakter utama dalam cerita ini berbeda dengan Crazy in Love yang asli, saya mengemasnya dalam cerita baru, tidak dimasukkan dalam chapter Crazy in Love.

Tapi... lagi-lagi saya membuat cerita yang saya sendiri ga ngerti maksud daripada endingnya. Ya, semoga saja para pembaca menikmatinya. Bila ada kesalahan atau apa pun dalam cerita ini yang menyinggung, tolong dimaafkan ya.

Sign,

Gokudera J. Vie

01 Mei 2012


End file.
